Jackpot
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: True love is like a lottery, and Koushiro just won the ultimate prize on his wedding day. ONE-SHOT Koumi/Mishiro


I recently got into Digimon fever. I won't tell you why, it's a bit… personal. But anyhow, it brought back my love for the series. While I've always been a major Taiora (Tai/Sora) fan, there's another couple I've always supported at the back. And through the last few days, bumped into become one of my favourite. So, without further due, though I have exams I should be studying for, let me give you guys this. A quick one-shot romance of Koushiro (Izzy) and Mimi.

**Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure belongs to Toei Animation and Bandai**

**Jackpot**

Someone once told Koushiro that true love is like a lottery. He never really quite knew what the true message behind that metaphor is, but he assumed that because the odds of achieving your true love in the first attempt are very **very **unlikely.

Izzy, as his nickname submerged one day from one of his best friend, exactly fitted into the role of a first-timer. Ever since he was young, he was different than any other boys. He did not enjoy going outside to play, Izzy preferred to stay indoors and tinker with the computer, for he is a rare child prodigy. At a young age, Izzy managed to decipher codes and performed what many expert programmers cannot achieve in their life-time. As he grew older, so as his intelligence, giving the boy the curiosity and thirst of knowledge.

It's thanks to this introverted nature of his, Izzy had a hard time interacted with other children of his age, particularly making friends. So when his parents decided to sign him up on a summer camp with all the other children of his elementary school, it changed him for the better. Not only that he experienced an adventure of a lifetime, gained a lifelong digital partner, discovered the truth behind his family, and make some great friends; he found love.

**A little ways down the road**

Izzy had to see it to believe it. Here he is, 25 years old and dressed up in his best suit as he prepared himself for the single greatest moment in his life.

His own wedding.

Fifteen years ago, when he's a wee ten year old boy, the only thing that interested him was computers and wonders of technology. But as the years gone by he had drastically change from, as his high school peers would put it, "nerdy geeky loser", into as his fiancée would put it, "the sweetest guy in the world". Izzy did not expect the change of course, he was just acting on his own whim and best judgement, which according to Joe that he was merely acting as himself all along.

And it brought to where he stood now. But yet, Izzy still had the mind to wonder himself of how he managed to get himself in this sort of position.

"Second thoughts?"

The young red-haired genius turned his body around as he gazed at his best friend, and best man of the ceremony. His quote wasn't directly matched towards his dilemma, but in a way related to his predicament.

"Of course not," Izzy replied. "Just… thinking, that's all."

"Good," he sighed a relief. "If you're bailing out on this, I'm gonna get Wargreymon to hunt you down. And I'm sure everyone else will be happy to follow too."

"I'm not going to run away on my own wedding, Tai," Izzy confirmed his dedication loud and clear. Izzy's not the type who raised his voice often, usually it would relate to things that bothered him, such as the day he found his fiancée crying to him when her first boyfriend dumped her.

"Then what's bothering you, Koushiro?" Tai referred to his friend on his birth name. Izzy raised his eyebrow suspiciously at his friend's formality, rarely had he ever been called by his real name other than his fiancée and family. "C'mere and let's talk," Tai sat on one of the room's couch, indicating his friend to sit by next to him.

Izzy sighed and complied to his friend's offer. "Okay, well…" he sat down next to his friend. "You see, Tai. Girls don't usually go for guys like me."

"Okay, hang on. First, I need to see some references for you to back that claim up, preferably from journals and news articles," Tai joked a little. "But I'll just play along for now and say, okay."

"Right, anyway," Izzy snickered at his friend's sense of clever humour. "Since I'm no first choice in the women's food chain of desire, why am I here?" It wasn't exactly the best way he could put it as, he just hoped that Tai understood what he meant with it.

"Oh geez, Kou," Tai sighed. "Are you still hung up on that? You're still worried that you're not good enough for her?" Tai is no stranger to this sorts of conversation, he had to endure listening to this sort of talk many times during Izzy's dating time with his fiancée.

"Call me a worrywart, or a second Joe if you want," Izzy replied. "I'm just taking precaution from a very painful heartache and what I can assume going to be a very expensive settlement."

"Well, get your head out of your ass, cause that's not going to happen," Tai replied a little forceful. No ill intention intended of course, Tai just had enough of Izzy's worries based of the beautiful romance he and his fiancée had shared throughout the past.

"We don't know that," Izzy refused to give up. "Let's put it this way, you got a new computer, and you were so happy the day you got it. As the years go by, it's perfectly fine, you thought you can be with this computer for the rest of your life. When all the sudden, your computer got overloaded because of all the delicious data you have been stuffing it with, and you became sick and tired of it cause it's so slow and **fat**. And then, a newer slimmer and sexier computer model came up and you want to just go and buy that one to replace your old, boring and fat computer. What if that happens, Tai?"

Tai can see the fear in Izzy's eyes. It strangely looked similar to the day where they all face Diaboromon together. Tai guessed that the pre-wedding jitters must've got to the best of Izzy's way of thinking, not that he's irritated by it; Tai followed the same path on his wedding day too.

"Okay, first of all," Tai started as he tried to calm the hell out of Izzy. "I know that you don't get fat no matter how much you eat. Apparently, with the way you think so much it build up your metabolism or something. Second, she picked you. Granted with her looks and attitude, you expect her to end up with someone like, I don't know, let's say Matt."

Izzy really wanted to ask why that of all people Tai picked as an example he chose Matt, but he stayed silent anyway to let his friend finished his encouragement.

"But she didn't," Tai continued on. "Koushiro, you can go on with how nerdy you are or how low your hotness level and all, but don't forget that she chose you. Maybe you give yourself less credit than you should have. Or that you're exactly her type. Or I don't know, go ask Sora, she got more dirt on her than I do. But the point is **she** chose you. With you keep weighing yourself down like that, you're pretty much stomping on her feelings."

Izzy had never considered it like that. All this time he wondered himself why that his fiancée picked him, he never stop to consider of her feelings and the fact that she chose to dedicate her life to him.

"You're right, Tai," Izzy breathed a relief. "You're absolutely right."

"All better now?" Tai asked one last time studying Izzy's eyes.

"Yes," he nodded a reply. "Thanks. That was a big load off my chest." His eyes were back, and Tai can feel that he had lost all signs of hesitation.

"Great," Tai smiled as he patted Izzy's back. "Cause I came here to tell you that they already started the ceremony two minutes ago."

**At the ceremony**

For a brief moment or two, Izzy's jitters were back and more powerful than before. Here he was ready to make the single big step in his life, and he's beginning to crack up and losing his nerve.

Izzy's minds returned to the love lottery saying he remembered before. He didn't know from whom he heard it from, nor did he even wanted to believe that statement to be correct. But given his past circumstance and reputation, and the divorce percentage rate all over the world, he might just listen to it. Izzy's no gambler, nor does he the type who risked his life with chances of success with pure luck and chances. But if that's the case, he wondered why he is getting married to Mimi Tachikawa, his first love.

As his mind would want as much to wander into the distance and memories of the past that brought him to his love and current position, an abrupt noise from the organ brought his attention and along with everyone within the church. And there stood Mimi Tachikawa, ushered off with her father as he prepared to send his beloved daughter off to Izzy's hand.

Izzy stopped to marvel at the sight of his soon to be wife in the beautiful white wedding gown. And just like that, all his worries disappeared. No hesitations, no jitters, and no regrets. All he can think of was the little spoiled girl in the pink hat who cried at every step of moments of their adventure in the digital world. The same girl who confront to him during her first breakup with another boy, that had made him to see her in another light. The same girl who had share their first time moments of romance in his life together. But best of all, it's the same girl who had agree to spend the rest of her life, body and soul, to him, and him alone.

Just as the priest preached on the ceremony, Izzy had been finding it hard to take his eyes away from his beautiful fiancée; and he can see that she's finding it hard to do the same too. Marvelling at the beauty that stood by his side, Izzy can't stop but to wonder that despite the character he had become, perhaps there is a place for romance for someone like him. That perhaps he shouldn't be worried of that he's not the best type for someone who is an exactly opposite as him.

His worries were later further diminished and off for the rest of his life as the vows were passed on; and the way Mimi described of how her beloved "Kou-chan" had affected her life positively was the most beautiful and touching words he had ever heard all his life. Izzy understood now why she had chose him, and for a brief moment he cursed himself for ever doubting his beloved "Mimi-chan" at the groom's waiting room. Izzy can see Mimi's tears of happiness as she continued on with her vow, listing every moment in their life that had brought them to where they stood now. That exact moment was all he needed to lose all hesitation to ever give up on love and marriage.

True love was like a lottery indeed. Izzy was no gambler, but as his luck turned out, he hit the triples 7s. He knew that, and Mimi did know that too. Just in the right moment as the priest announced the lovely couple as husband and wife; and just right before the two shared their first kiss as newlyweds, Mimi passed on the words she had been dying to say in regards of Izzy claiming the big prize of his lottery.

"Face it, Tiger. You just hit the jackpot!"

* * *

I WAS THINKING OF ACTUALLY REPLACING THE WORD 'TIGER', BUT IF I DO THAT, IT PRETTY MUCH DIMINISHED THE QUOTE AND WHERE IT ORIGINALLY COME FROM. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, AND WISH ME LUCK ON MY EXAMS. THANKS GUYS ^^


End file.
